Shockwave, Part II (episode)
As the Suliban take the crew hostage, Archer disappears off the ship. While stuck in the 31st century, Archer and Daniels work to find a way to get back to Enterprise and repair the timeline. Summary Since Jonathan Archer is not in the 22nd century anymore (and therefore unable to save ), T'Pol chooses to surrender the ship to the Suliban to let them verify her claims. They do not find any trace of Archer, but they get their data disks back (which have not been duplicated yet) and detect a temporal signature at Archer's last known location (the turbolift). Back on Earth, Ambassador Soval decides to send the D'Kyr to recover T'Pol since Enterprise failed to be at the rendezvous point on time. In the 31st century, realizes that there is no technology that could be used to send Archer back and because of that, a monument to the Federation simply "ceased to exist". He recovers some confidence when Archer gives him his communicator and scanner, saying that he will be able to make a device from these to contact Enterprise. The Suliban have brought Enterprise to a nearby helix and confine the crew to quarters. Silik is interrogating T'Pol to learn where Archer has gone, but realizes that she knows little. From his quarters, Trip Tucker is able to set up a communication link between the senior staff, and they plan an escape. When T'Pol is returned to her quarters, Archer contacts her and gives her instructions on how to bring him back. The crew then formulates a plan to take back the ship, save the captain, and escape the Suliban. However, the locks on their room doors can only be opened on the outside, so someone has to crawl through the air vents and Hoshi Sato is the only one small enough. Despite her claustrophobia, she is able to reach to Phlox's quarters, where he has prepared a hypospray to knock out the guards. She then makes her way to Malcolm Reed's room. However, her shirt catches on a hook. As she tries to get it off, she accidentally slips off – without a shirt. She opens the door, with her hands over her chest, telling Reed to not say what he is about to say and to get her a shirt. In the next scene, two Suliban find T'Pol at the transporter, acting delirious, and are injected into unconsciousness from behind by Reed and Travis Mayweather. Malcolm goes to Daniels's quarters to get a device, but he is caught by the Suliban. In the following interrogation, he tells Silik that Archer gave him orders to destroy it to prevent Silik from contacting his captain (he hasn't been able to do so since Archer's time transport). Meanwhile, Tucker and T'Pol initiated a faked warp core breach and as soon as they are freed from the helix, Enterprise goes to warp, pursued by many Suliban ships. On the helix, Silik is trying to contact his master but, unfortunately for him, the only thing he is able to do is to bring Archer back. Archer holds a phase weapon to his head, warning him not to "shift shape or pull one of his chameleon routines," otherwise he'll blow his head off. Archer then takes him as an hostage, destroys Daniels' device, and secures the Enterprise s escape. They finally reach the D'Kyr and present their proof to Starfleet Command and to the Vulcans. Soval, making an assessment of the Enterprise mission up to this point, still recommends to cancel the mission. Archer compares Humans' growth in space exploration to the development of a Human child, which occurs gradually instead of instantaneously, and promises that Humans will learn from their mistakes. After Soval attempts to dismiss this argument, T'Pol protests, adding her commentary about the Vulcans' historical need to learn from their mistakes as well. Admiral Forrest promises that there will be further discussion in the council regarding these deliberations. Later that night, Archer visits T'Pol to thank her for standing up for the Humans' right to explore space. Enterprise s mission will be allowed to continue, and Archer believes her speech to the Vulcans were what finally convinced the council. T'Pol tells Archer that despite everything, she still doesn't believe in time travel; however, Archer isn't so sure. Log entries *"Captain's starlog, supplemental. We've joined the Vulcan ship ''D'Kyr. It seems that Starfleet and the High Command are eager to discuss the future of our mission." Memorable quotes "''We brought you here to ''protect the timeline. Heh, we did quite a job." : - '''Daniels', to Archer on a ruined Earth in the 31st century "So I suggest we use some of them to figure out what you did to the last thousand years when you brought me here this morning." : - Archer to Daniels, on the value of books "If we find Captain Archer aboard this vessel, you'll all be - ''punished for lying to me." : - '''Silik' "Confine all of them to their quarters. If anyone resists..." "Understood." : - Silik and Raan "I know you don't think much of Archer, ambassador, but he is not in the habit of kidnapping Vulcans!" : - Williams, to Soval when he suggests Archer is holding T'Pol against her will (Looking at a book) "The Romulan Star Empire? What's that?" "Maybe you shouldn't be reading that." : - Archer and Daniels "By taking you away from the 22nd century, I caused exactly what I was trying to prevent." : - Daniels, to Archer "Science Vulcan Directorate has determined that time travel is... not fair." : - A very groggy '''T'Pol' speaking to the "ghost" of Jonathan Archer "Whatever it is you want to say I don't want to hear it. Just get me a shirt." : - Hoshi Sato, telling Reed when she comes into his room with her hands over her chest "I said you're an ugly bastard!" : - Archer, after kicking and punching Silik when he emerges from the time portal "Good to hear your voice, captain." "Good to hear yours too. I feel like I've been away for... a thousand years." : - Tucker, speaking to Archer after he returns from the 31st century "We're going to stumble, make mistakes – I'm sure more than a few before we find our footing. But we're going to ''learn from those mistakes. That's what being Human is all about." : - '''Archer', defending the NX program to Soval "I still don't believe in time travel." ''"The hell you don't." : - T'Pol and Archer Background information * This episode is the season premiere of the second season of Star Trek: Enterprise. * In the 31st century library, Archer picks up a book bearing the name of the Romulan Star Empire. This marks the first mention of the race on the series. The Enterprise crew ends up making first contact with the Romulans in the episode . However, they do not establish visual contact, preserving the timeline to the original series' episode Balance of Terror. * This episode marks the beginning of T'Pol's dissension from the Vulcan High Command as she openly criticizes the hypocrisy they have been displaying towards Humans. * The first re-airing of this episode featured additional scenes that were featured in the trailer, including shots of Suliban soldiers searching Enterprise and Tucker pushing one of Silik's officers in defiance. * Several costumes and props from this episode were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including a prop communicator circuit board. * The book Star Trek 101, by Terry J. Erdmann and Paula M. Block, lists this episode and the previous part of its two-parter as being, together, one of the "Ten Essential Episodes" from Star Trek: Enterprise. Video and DVD releases * As part of the ENT Season 2 DVD collection * As part of the ENT Season 2 Blu-ray collection Links and references Starring *Scott Bakula as Captain Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox *Jolene Blalock as Sub-Commander T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest stars * John Fleck as Silik * Matt Winston as * Vaughn Armstrong as Maxwell Forrest * Gary Graham as Soval * Keith Allan as Raan * Jim Fitzpatrick as Co-star * Michael Kosik as Suliban Soldier Uncredited co-stars * Adam Anello as Starfleet Headquarters crewman * Amy Kate Connolly as civilian * James Horan as Humanoid Figure * Dieter Horneman as Vulcan delegate * Kim Huff as ''D'Kyr'' captain * Martin Ko as a command division ensign * Bobby Pappas as Starfleet Headquarters crewman * Unknown performers as ** ''D'Kyr'' crewmembers ** Earth Starfleet Commodore ** Starfleet admiral Stunts * Joey Anaya References 31st century; Andorians; A Place Called Freedom; bicycle; Body, The; book; bookshelf; Cahill, Mary; carpool; carrier wave; chameleon; Chapel of Saint-Christophe, The; claustrophobia; Command Council; data disk; Driving Force; D'Kyr; Earth; East Africa; electricity; EPS grid; Federation; Francis, Dick; ; gangland; gazelle; high school; ; James, P.D.; ladder; library; meter; millimeter; monument; Naiman; P'Jem; Paraagan II; polarized hull plating; Princess, The; quantum discriminator; Romulan Star Empire, The; Rosenbaum, Ray; spatial coordinates; suicide; Suliban cell ship (cylindrical); Suliban cell ship (spherical); Suliban helix; Temporal Cold War; time portal; Vidal, Gore; Vulcans; Vulcan High Command; Vulcan nerve pinch; Vulcan Science Directorate; Warp Five program; Wells, H.G. External link * |next= }} Category: ENT episodes cs:Shockwave, Part II de:Die Schockwelle, Teil II es:Shockwave, Part II fr:Shockwave, Part II (épisode) ja:ENT:暗黒からの衝撃波・後編 nl:Shockwave, Deel II